Lionheart (5e Class)
The Lionheart Playing a Lionheart As a Lionheart, you are incredibly versatile. you can heal, damage, and tank at least decently efficiently. Lionhearts draw upon the strength of all that is good in the world, and strike down all that is evil and bad and mean. Creating a Lionheart Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate Race: As solitary creatures rarely have use for honor, a Lionheart will most usually (but not always) come from a race with an integrated social structure, or that is highly urban in nature. Class Features As a Lionheart you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Lionheart level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Lionheart level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: All armor, shields Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) five javelins or (b) any simple melee weapon * (a) a priest's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * Chain mail and a holy symbol * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Lionheart NOTE: '''() means it's for Vindicator, and {} for Redeemer, nothing means it's for all/is before the choice. '''Spells and Whatnot Pursuit of Justice At level 1, you can decide how you will pursue Justice. Vindicator: You pursue justice by smiting the wicked and punishing evildoers, you gain a more offensive skillset, with healing based on dealing damage, and slight mobility. Redeemer: You pursue justice by sheer equality. You will gain spells to help you end fights without violence, and potentially even gain new allies. However, if the time comes, you also gain powerful healing spells to protect and shield allies from harm. Weapon of Light Starting at 1st level, all of your attacks apply bonus radiant damage to your attacks. This increases with level, as shown on the table. VINDICATOR ABILITIES Zealot Charge ''' Starting at 2nd level, you can Charge at a target, 1/2 your level times per long rest, allowing you to move up to 15 ft. more than your walking speed would normally allow you, automatically attacking whoever you charge into. This ability is replaced with Thundering Charge at 9th level. '''Crusader's Blade Beginning at 3rd level, strike an enemy near you with normal modifiers, and convert half of the damage you deal as healing to a nearby ally of your choice. You can use this an amount of times per day equal to your Proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Holy Blitz Starting at 5th level, you can send out a 15 ft. cone of holy energy, dealing 1d6 + your Charisma modifier radiant damage to all enemies in the area. You can use this 1/2 your level times per long rest. Retribution Beginning at 6th level, you can stand still and become unable to do anything, taking half damage from every source. After 2 of your turns, strike out, dealing 200% of the damage you took during this time to a target of your choice, plus your normal attack modifiers. You can use this 1/4 your level times per long rest. Zeal ''' Starting at 7th level, you can, 1/2 your level times per long rest, you can roll another Weapon of Light damage die. At 11th level, you can roll two more instead of one more. At 18th level, you can roll three more instead of two more. '''Thundering Charge At 9th level, this feature replaces Zealot Charge. The movement speed is changed from 15 ft. to 30 ft., and you also hit all targets around the original target. This also breaks any spells or features that require concentration. Run Through Starting at 10th level, passively, when you reduce an enemy to 0 hit points, you get to attack again. This can only activate once per round. Sunfall Beginning at 13th level, you can leap 40 ft. into the air 1 + your Wisdom modifier times per long rest. On your next turn, come crashing down at a targeted location in a radiant holy nova, damaging all enemies in a 15 ft. radius for 2d(your level) + your Wisdom modifier Radiant damage. Targets in the center take 2.5x this damage, targets 5 ft. away take 2x this damage, 10 ft. away take 1.5x, and enemies on the border just take regular damage. Lightstriker At 14th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, whenever you attack a target that isn't immune to radiant damage, you may choose to set them alight with holy fire. Holy fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, and at the start of each of the creature's turns, it will take 1d8 + your Wisdom modifier radiant damage, if they are a fiend or undead the damage die is 2d8, instead. At 20th level, the round count increased to 1d4 + 2. This can be dispelled by spells such as remove curse and dispel magic. God's Lightning At 15th level, you can fire out Holy Lightning that bounces between enemies and allies, healing allies and damaging enemies it bounces to, taking priority on lower health targets. The first target it hits takes (or heals) 5d(Wisdom modifier) + your level Radiant/Lightning damage. The next target receives 1/2 of this effect, with each bounce decreasing it by 1/2, until it either does (or heals) below 1 damage, or bounces to every target in an area. If a target is immune to one element but vulnerable to another, the immunity is cancelled out, but so is the vulnerability. You can cast this 1/4 your level times per long rest. Fist of Heaven Starting at 17th level, you can launch out a holy image of your fist up to 20 ft. away, 1/2 your level times per long rest, dealing 1d(your level) + your Wisdom modifier, and stunning a target for 1d3 rounds. The target can make a DC (10 + your Wisdom mod) Constitution check, and if they succeed, they are unstunned instantly. R A D I A N T B E A M At 20th level, you can call down the fury of heaven itself 2 times per day, making a controllable, massive holy beam for 1d5 + your Wisdom modifier turns. The holy beam is considered Large in size, comes from the heavens and cannot be flown over without taking damage, and has a walking speed of 45 ft. Each turn a creature begins or ends in the holy beam causes them to take 10d4 radiant damage (doubled against evil or undead, does not stack for evil undead.). Moving the beam takes up a free action, on your turn. REDEEMER ABILITIES Blessed Damage At 2nd level, half of all radiant damage (min 1) you deal is converted into healing for a nearby ally of your choice. Light's Bulwark At 3rd level, you can shield an ally, increasing their AC by 1/4 of your level (min 1) for 1d(charisma mod) minute(s). You can use this 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier times per long rest. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Holy Wraps At 5th level, you can wrap an enemy or ally in a snare of holy wrappings, healing allies who are rooted over time, for 1d4+1 Rounds. This heals allies 1d(Charisma modifier X2) + 1/4 your level per turn. You can use this 1/4 your level + your Charisma modifier times per long rest. Mercy Starting at 6th level, you can now hold back, reducing your damage dealt willingly. Additionally, 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier times per day, you can knock a target unconscious if the target is below 20% max hp. Beings who can not be turned off/made unconscious, such as most Constructs, are unaffected. Community's Verdict At 7th level, you can charge up your fist with the power of your nearby allies, 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier times per day, doing (allies nearby)d5 + your Charisma Modifier Radiant damage to a target. This includes people who are nearby and saying they are allies and lying, as long as the character does not know they are lying. Speech of Hope Starting at 9th level, you can instill hope in all nearby allies, giving an Inspiration token to all allies in a 1d4 x 10 ft. area around you. You can use this once per long rest. Voice of Reason At 10th level, you can try to reason with a target, letting you double your charisma bonus on your next charisma check on that target. You can use this 3 times per long rest. Charm Person ''' At 11th level, you can use the 1st level enchant Charm Person, with your Spellcasting modifier being your Charisma modifier. This lasts for 1d(your level) hours instead of 1. You can use this 2 + 2x your Charisma modifier times per long rest. (min 1) '''Creature Banner Starting at 13th level, you can give a creature a healing banner, healing all nearby allies for 2d(your charisma mod) + your proficiency bonus health per turn when they end their turn within 20 ft. of the creature. This banner lasts for 1d6 rounds, and can be placed on a target 1/4 your level times per long rest. Lightstriker At 14th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, whenever you attack a target that isn't immune to radiant damage, you may choose to set them alight with holy fire. Holy fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, and at the start of each of the creature's turns, it will take 1d8 + your Wisdom modifier radiant damage, if they are a fiend or undead the damage die is 2d8, instead. At 20th level, the round count increased to 1d4 + 2. This can be dispelled by spells such as remove curse and dispel magic. Beacon Starting at 15th level, you can crackle and Radiate with holy energy, damaging all enemies near you and healing all allies near you over time. The damage/heal is equal to 3d8 + your Charisma modifier, and Beacon lasts for 1d4+1 turns. Compassion ''' At 17th level, you passively gain a +1d6 to all Charisma rolls involving speaking to another. '''Stand Your Ground At 18th level, once per long rest, you can use this ability to make you and all nearby allies Immune to Death for a round, making them all unable to take damage below 1 HP. 'U N I T Y B L A S T ' At 20th level, you can begin charging up a spirit bomb-esque ball of light, you will gain damage on this ability for every person you are on good terms with, regardless of their status. (Deceased, etc.) You will fire the ball of light once the damage is calculated. The damage is equal to 1d3 per person you're on good terms with, and adds your Charisma modifier for each person that's within 60 ft. of you that you're on good terms with. This feature has a minimum damage of 1, and the damage is counted as Radiant damage. Category:Hall of Shame